Un Encuentro Destinado
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Qué pasaría si un joven Ezio invoca de manera accidental a una emperatriz de cabellera dorada sin saber que su mundo tal como conocía cambiara para siempre. Esta es la historia de Ezio auditore, Assassin y su Servant la emperatriz Nero Claudis
1. Chapter 1

Opcion 4: La Emperatriz y el Assassin

Prologo

En una parte de la ciudad de Roma, Italia

Año 1475 D.C

Nos encontramos en lo que fue la ciudad más importante, bella, cultural y más Cosmopolitan de todo el mundo donde fue la capital de uno de los imperios más poderosos que la humanidad hallara tenido y nos referimos al imperio Romano y su capital y sede de todo su vasto imperio que se expandía a los territorios de Gran Bretaña hasta llegar la mitad del Medio Oriente y parte del Norte de África y eso que tuvo tres transiciones de su poderío, de pasar por una Monarquía Romana que la fundaron sus fundadores Rómulo y Remo (753 AC al 510 AC) luego llego la Republica Romana (509 AC al 27 Ac) ya por llegar al imperio (del 27 AC hasta su caída en el 473 DC) donde este periodo de gran esplendor, tuvo su gran declive y su inevitable caída.

Aunque el imperio y su civilización se hallara fragmentado y destruido luego de la caída de Roma, aun su legado permanece hoy en la actualidad, como es el idioma latín, la religión cristiana, el derecho romano, sus construcciones e invenciones y su cultura, todo un legado dejado luego de su caída del imperio en el año 476 después de cristo

Y luego de siglos o mejor dicho mas de un mileno luego de su caída, las cosas en Roma, no han mejorado mucho ya que fue muy fragmentada luego de las invasiones de los barbaros germánicos (Ostrogodos, Francos, Germanos, Bizantinos, Lombardos) donde finalmente pudieron estabilizarse lo mejor que pudieron para esta región.

Aunque fueran golpeados con pestes, invasiones, crisis, desastres naturales y muchos cambios radicales durante la época oscura, la edad media, se dio un nuevo renacer llamado el Renacimiento donde por toda Italia que comenzó, comenzó un renacer de todo, desde el arte, la cultura, la tecnología y en la sociedad.

Y se vio ese florecer del nuevo renacimiento en Roma donde florecida por toda su ciudad y en su basta regiones. Desde la más conservada y mejor cuidada del Vaticano donde vive el papa, la máxima autoridad de la religión cristiana católica y sus cardenales, los barrios viejos donde habitan la mayoría de la población civil, el centro histórico y la campiña donde habitan la clase trabajadora y algunos nobles en este lugar.

Y es por ello que nos encontramos con dos personas que estaban paseando cerca del Mausoleo de Augusto donde se encuentra en el Distrito del Centro de Roma, un lugar rustico, pero bello para esas personas que están sorprendidas por la arquitectura de dicho monumento.

El primero era un hombre de unos 41 años de edad con cabellera larga que le llega al hombro de tez claro, complexión esbelta, de 1,80 metros de altura, y lo más notorio de él era que porta una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que se mostraba que ya había perdido la vista de dicho ojo. Porta una ropa elegante para la época renacentista, portando una capa negra con el emblema de la casa auditore, una camisa roja con bordes blancos junto con una protección de guantes, hombreras y piernas de cuero, pantalón negro y botas del mismo color y debajo de su ropa lleva oculto una espada corta y su hoja oculta.

Y el segundo era un joven adolescente de unos 16 años de edad, cabello largo con cola de caballo, ojos de color marrón oscuro, tez claro, de complexión esbelto-delgado junto con una altura de 1,70 metros de altura. Este lleva ropa también extravagante de su época, portando una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco, un chaleco de color negro, un dije atado en su cuello, pantalón grisáceo oscuro, y botas negras que le llega a las rodillas.

-Lo vez sobrino, te dije que te gustaría ir por un año sabático con tu buen tío Mario hehe-Dijo ahora el llamado Tío Mario a su sobrino que seguía caminando por la calle.

-Debo admitir que este año que no he estado en mi amada Florencia, me ha gustado estar por aquí en Roma Tío-Dijo el joven mirando más detenidamente no solo el Mausoleo sino a las mujeres jóvenes de su edad paseando por las calles.

-Como veras Ezio, aún nos falta mucho por recorrer y ya casi se nos acaba el tiempo que acabe tu año sabático conmigo, luego tendremos que regresar a Florencia con tu familia-Dijo Mario ahora el llamado Ezio que seguían caminando ahora para sentarse en unos bancos cerca de una fuente de agua en donde tío y sobrino tomaban un poco de su agua dulce de la fuente.

Mientras seguía sentados en la banca, Ezio seguía continuando mirando, pero ahora a unas adolescentes que deambulaban por la plaza y ezio quería conocerlas más personalmente, por suerte para el Auditore seguía soltero. Así que podría conocer las chicas que él quisiera.

Ante esto su tio Mario negó con la cabeza, pero aun sonriendo viendo que había adquirido los mismos hábitos suyos y el de su hermano que es el padre de Ezio, Giovanni Auditore.

-Ezio. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te enamores a la primera vista y además debes disfrutar otras cosas aparte de las mujeres? -Pregunto en tono de Regaño su tío a Ezio que dejo de mirar a las jóvenes chicas y viendo con una mirada de disculpa por parte del Auditore.

-Lo siento Tío. Es solo que a veces quisiera explorar a un más de manera independiente por el lugar y disfrutar nuevas experiencias y vivir como si fuera el ultimo día- Dijo Ezio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se relajaba en la banca

Su tío Mario también se le marco una pequeña sonrisa en el tuerto viendo que, a pesar de su rebeldía, su arrogancia y terquedad, era un joven que quería explorar el mundo, descubrir lo bello y lo crudo de la vida, de todos modos, era un Auditore de sangre.

-Hay Ezio un día de estos te vas a meter en un lio muy bueno que ni siquiera podrás salir ileso-Dijo ahora si en tono de preocupación su Tío Mario sabiendo la experiencia de meterse los problemas de Ezio

-No es mi culpa que los problemas me busquen a mi…bueno el maldito bastardo de Vieri de Pazzi siempre me está tratando de buscar problemas, difamando a mi familia y en buscar pleitos en plena calle-se había defendió bajo sus justificaciones por parte del Auditore

Mario solamente pudo suspirar un poco frustrado, pero aun así quiere mucho a su sobrino y lo quería tal como es.

Una cualidad tan especial de ezio que aún se puede mejorar…si va por el camino correcto

-Aun así, quisiera que tuvieras más tiempo que para que explores nuevos rumbos, no todo el tiempo será diversión, mujeres o adrenalina, debes saber por qué rumbo quieres seguir adelante-Dijo Mario a Ezio donde quiso quejarse, pero había algo que lo había golpeado.

En cómo sería su visión de largo plazo durante su vida.

Hacia un tiempo que quería seguir el legado de su padre siendo un Banquero, no por nada su padre, es el mejor banquero que han tenido por toda Florencia por su excelentes resultados, gran desempeño e incorruptible ganándose la confianza de la familia Medici y un gran odio por parte de la familia Pazzi.

Por otro lado, su madre, le había puesto con un profesor particular para que pudiera desenvolverse mejor en una carrera que sería ideal para Ezio, como ser un filósofo, un contador, un médico o quizás como un pintor, este último ya que vio que su hijo le tomo interés en las pinturas y eso por parte de su buen amigo Leonardo Da Vinci.

En cuanto su hermano mayor Federico le había recomendarlo que estuviera sea un médico ya que por lo costumbre y a las constantes peleas que tiene con los pazzis o cualquier busca pleito, ya era cliente habitual de los médicos por parte de Ezio.

Pero aun no tenía un rumbo directo por parte de Ezio porque camino quería tomar, y solamente se guiaba por sus instintos y que el destino le dictara su próximo camino.

Con un suspiro de resignación decidió hablar con la verdad con su Tio.

-Para ser sincero Tio…aún no sé qué rumbo quiero tomar. Todavía quiero explorar por toda Italia, disfrutar de lo mejor que se pueda y quiero que mi senda me guie en mi futuro-Dijo Ezio con sinceridad a su Tio Mario en ver que todavía sigue buscando un nuevo rumbo para su futuro.

Viendo que se sinceró su sobrino Ezio, este en señal le puso una mano en el hombro del auditore mostrando su apoyo de Tio-Sobrino.

-Me alego saber que seas sincero conmigo Ezio, y descuida, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario, solo estaba preocupado por tu bienestar, te he visto crecer y tienes la perseverancia de tu madre y la determinación de tu padre, espero verte en los mas grande no como un Auditore, sino como Ezio, Ezio Auditore de Florencia-Comento Mario sonriéndole a su sobrino que este se sintió a gusto por el apoyo incondicional de su tio.

-Gracias Tío en verdad aprecio, espero que el siguiente año pueda visitarlo a la villa Monteriggiori-Dijo Ezio ya más aliviado en ver que tiene el apoyo de su Tio.

-Siempre serás bienvenido a la villa Auditore Ezio, es más quisiera que una vez vinieras para entrenar en un duelo conmigo-Propuso Mario aun con su sonrisa sincera a Ezio y este se sorprendió por la propuesta dada de que quiere luchar ante el

No por nada, por experiencia por su padre, sabe que él es un hábil duelista y especialista en combates de espadas.

-Lo pensare, pero lo tendré en consideración Mario-Respondió aceptando a medias la propuesta Ezio a su tío, que tuvo que aceptar de buena manera.

Luego de pasar por un rato descansando en las bancas, tanto Ezio y Mario continuaron con su tour familiar por Roma donde pudieron ver más de su infraestructura greco-romana, barroca ya con algunos elementos romancista.

Desde ver los Acueductos de Claudio, el arco de Constantino, la Basílica Emilia, la Columna Trajana, la Isla Tiberina, el mercado Trajano y el puente Sixtino, lugares bastante bellos y perfectamente conservados que a pesar lo demacrado y deteriorado que han pasado por siglos, aún se mantienen firmes y duraderos

Aquí pudieron disfrutar de varias tiendas abiertas desde herrerías que muestran sus mejores armas, desde espadas, cuchillos y hachas, las mejores sastrerías mostrando sus más hermosos decorados vestuario tanto hombre para mujer, las mejores telas de algodón, seda y terciopelo. Y médicos, donde eran los clientes frecuentes por parte de Ezio.

Si…eso le traen muy buenos recuerdos Ezio. Luego de más de un año que sus padres lo mandaron por un año sabático fuera de la republica de Florencia, luego de que tuviera broncas algo tensas entre la familia Pazzi en especial por el hijo del banquero, Vieri de Pazzi, una víbora altanera y peligrosa que siempre buscaba problemas a Ezio y su familia. Otro de los motivos del porque la familia auditore mando a ezio por el año sabático era por un motivo ya más problemático

Donde el profesor privado de Ezio, Giovanni Tornabuoni, un renombrado banquero, había ''desparecido'' misteriosamente y que semanas después cerca de la Toscana había aparecido el cuerpo ya sin vida del famoso banquero poniendo en alerta a la familia Auditore en especial a Giovanni ya que le preocupaba el siguiente en la lista sería su hijo.

Y es por ello que el patriarca de los Auditores había tomado tal decisión, y luego de ese suceso, Giovanni junto con Maria y Federico (hermano mayor de Ezio) habían decidió enviarlo a la Toscana a Monteriggiori donde vive y dirige el hermano de Giovanni, Mario Auditore.

Ezio al principio no quería irse de su amada Florencia, en especial en su familia que a pesar de lo rebelde y arrogante que fuera, aun amaba de manera incondicional a su familia, amigos como Leonardo Da Vinci, en especial cierta vecina que le ha atraído.

Luego de partir hacia Monterigiori, donde fue recibido por su Tío Mario, estuvieron viajando por toda Italia, desde Milán, Venecia, Génova, Turín, y Sicilia. Pero el lugar que más disfrutaron tanto Ezio y Mario fue en Roma

Y quien no disfrutaron de ir a la capital de toda Italia, fue ir a la capilla Sixtina, la construcción aun lo de la Basilia San Pedro, el Mausoleo de Augusto, la Isla de Tíber, y claro la última joya de roma, el coliseo Romano.

Un lugar que Ezio todavía quiere ir a visitar y explorarlo en su totalidad. Pero es una pena de que Ezio y Mario ahora se encaminaban hacia una posada cercas del Coliseo Romano, pero lo malo que este separado por el Rio Tíber

\- ¿Tío Mario aún tenemos tiempo para ir al Coliseo Romano hoy? -Pregunto Ezio a su Tío y este se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

-Por hoy no creo Ezio y aparte, no sé si todavía este bloqueado la entrada de turistas para entrar dentro del Coliseo Romano, no desde la última vez ya que están haciendo reparaciones luego del sismo que daño ligeramente la estructura-Respondió Mario a Ezio que se deprimió un poco, pero era compresible la advertencia dada a su tío en ir a estas horas de noche.

Había oído rumores en Roma de varias sectas que están en lo alrededores de Roma, una dedicado al Hurto, pero con violencia extrema, y otra una secta de Paganos adoradores de animales que eran muy hostiles a la primera persona que vieran.

Ante estas advertencias, Mario no quería arriesgar a su sobrino Ezio en exponerse tal peligro, aunque quisiera enseñarle algunas habilidades con la espada, aún no está listo para manejar dicha…responsabilidad que le tiene guardado en un futuro cercano.

Por ahora lo tendrá bajo su ala de protección hasta que tuviera la edad necesaria para portar armas, y de defensa personal necesaria ante próximos adversarios.

-Va Bene Tío (De acuerdo Tío) mejor mañana temprano lo podremos hacer, si es que tenemos la suerte de entrar-Dijo Ezio dando un aire de confianza a su Tio y este aun con duda en si creerle o no ya que sabe de experiencia que Ezio se escapaba de noche para explorar nuevos lugares sin permiso de Nadie

Hay veces que salía ileso pero otras veces…siempre terminaba con una visita con el médico, cada sema y por suerte en cada quincena.

Bien Ezio, será mejor que tomemos prestados un par de caballos e iremos lo más pronto posible a la posada de la Isla Tíber y poder descansar como se merece-Dijo Mario a Ezio y este asintió y ambos tanto tío y sobrino auditore tomaron prestados dos caballos de un establo establecido (para esta época hay caballos estacionados para que cualquiera pueda montarse a los equinos sin problema alguno.

Varias horas después

Ya en la anochece en Roma, luego de que tanto tío y sobrino de la familia Auditore llegar a tiempo por la posada que esta por la Isla de Tíber (Para los que no han jugado Ac Brotherhood, es una isla donde está la base/Almacén de los Asesinos de Roma, pero ahora es un almacén y alrededor suyo están varias tiendas como Herrerías, Sastrería, Médicos, Pinturas y Libros). Lo común en el renacimiento italiano y por toda Europa

Luego de poner a los caballos en un establo que tienen aún lado de la Posada, tanto Ezio y Mario pagaron el precio de su estadía por una noche en la posada que le fue bien acobijado por parte de la familia Auditore, tuvieron cómodas camas, buenas habitaciones y un servicio decente. Y ambos pudieron sentar tranquilamente comiendo Pollo al Vino, un platillo muy popular en Roma y claro acompañado de un buen vino Tinto.

Ya luego de cenar de su platillo, ya el Tío Mario se dirigía a su habitación, no sin antes ver a su sobrino Ezio que también ya le estaba pegando el sueño al Auditore.

-buona notte (Buenas noches) Ezio-Dijo Mario Auditore despidiéndose de Ezio.

-También Buona notte Tio Mario-también se había despedido ezio de su tío.

Ya ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas para prepararse para otro día.

Varias horas después

Luego de haberse establecido en la posada cerca de la isla de Tíber ya los miembros de la familia Auditore están descansando luego de un día bastante movido por la ciudad de Roma y estaban preparando para continuar con el Tour por toda Roma.

Por un lado, Mario ya caía rendido durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que Ezio este aparentaba ya que quería hacer una cosa más antes de irse a dormir.

Y lo que quería hacer por parte del Auditore es ir como sea posible al Coliseo Romano, aunque sea lo último que hiciera.

Y como siempre Ezio puso algunas almohadas en la cama para hacer un bulto para confundir a su Tío Mario, si pudo confundir a su familia en especial a su madre, podrá engañar a su tío.

Ya una vez que pudo salir de la ventana de la Posada. Ezio salto de viga en viga del rio para escalar de las escaleras que están a un lado del coliseo romano y solamente le tomo una media hora para llegar a la entrada del coliseo Romano en todo su esplendor, aunque fuera de medianoche.

-Bueno ya llegué hasta aquí…no puede salir nada mal si doy una visita –se dijo a si mismo Ezio y con un gran suspiro se adentró a la entrada del coliseo Romano

No sabía que había entrenado literalmente al a boca del lobo.

Tiempo después

En el Coliseo Romano

Medianoche.

\- (Esto no puede ir peor)- fue el único pensamiento en la mente de Ezio corriendo por su vida dentro del coliseo Romano

¿Tal vez debió haber hecho caso al tío Mario? Si, seguro que le hubiese ido mejor que ahora. Su curiosidad por explorar el tan famoso Coliseo, le exploto en la cara.

Su amado tío le había advertido, citando de manera incitita y directa al joven auditore en sus viajes por toda Italia en su año sabático

Inicio del flashblack

\- ("Ezio, lo que sea que pienses, no lo hagas... No quiero que te metas en problemas, quien sabe lo que haría tu madre si se enterase")-fueron las palabras que le hizo taladro al cerebro del joven Auditore luego de haber omitido la advertencia de su Tío.

Fin de Flashblack

luego de esconderse dentro de las gradas de piedra solida pudo recordar algunas clases de historia improvisada en como su tío le explico en como patrullan en el Coliseo, varios guardias custodiaban cada entrada al lugar, además de revisar cada habitación existente. Él estuvo curioso de como su tío sabe todo eso, pero decidió preguntárselo luego…pero primero tendría que salir ileso de este embrollo que se metió por su curiosidad

Pero en vez de tomar esto como una advertencia, su arrogancia y orgullo le decían que era un reto que debía superar, cosa que sería fácil, al menos en su mente. Sin embargo, no resulto ser tan fácil como esperaba.

En el legendario edificio donde los Gladiadores de antaño se apostaban sus vidas por la libertad, por alguna razón, el nivel de seguridad se duplico o incluso triplico. Aunque no estaba tan seguro que sean Guardias, porque algunos tenían la piel de un lobo sobre sus cabezas y la otra mitad poseían una armadura diferente a la de los Guardias que custodian las entradas es más llevaban un símbolo de un escudo de color amarillo y dentro suyo hay un toro rojo posando. Esos hombres registraban de pies a cabeza el amado Coliseo, y todos y cada uno de ellos se veía demasiado atemorizantes y agresivos a la mínima reacción, en especial estos hombres vestidos con pieles de lobo.

Y Entonces cometió un error... Se dejó ver por ellos a simple vista.

\- ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -Aulló el guardia vestido con piel de lobo que lleva un hacha vikinga señalando en un dedo al joven auditore que en verdad no se esperaba eso

Al principio estaban sorprendidos, seguramente por ver a un joven como yo dentro del lugar. El esperaba que le digan algo como "Vete a casa niño" o "¿Cómo entraste aquí mocoso?". Entro en shock cuando sin decir ni una palabra desenvainaron sus espadas y corrieron hacia mí, gracias al miedo a la muerte pude esquivar una saeta de una ballesta destinado a traspasar mi brazo izquierdo. Afortunadamente solo rasgo un trozo de su ropa.

Y ahora se encuentra en esta situación, siendo perseguido por estas personas que quieren matarlo. Curiosamente escuchaba de vez en cuando el grito de "¡Detente Asesino!". Lo cual lo dejaba descolocado, ¿Asesino? ¿El? ¿Porque se referían de esa forma a el? Cualquier otra persona lo llamaría rufián o similar. Estas personas lo llamaron asesino.

Como sea, no es momento de pensar en cosas inútiles como esa, seguramente no sea nada. Primero debe perder de vista a sus perseguidores, luego encontrar algún espacio hueco donde salir y regresar a salvo con su tío. Nuevamente, las cosas no resultan tan fáciles como imaginaba.

Sean quienes sean, esta gente no se rendía de forma sencilla. Desde hace alrededor de 10 minutos que corre y corre, metiéndose por pasillos, lanzarle cosas al azar. No funcionaba nada en absoluto.

Y para empeorar las cosas, sus piernas ya comenzaban a exigir descanso, sus pulmones imploraban por oxígeno. No hay otra opción, debe pasar y esquivar a todos y cada uno de los hombres que se encuentre

...

O hubiera tratado de hacer eso, de no ser por la flecha que dio de lleno en su hombro. Y ahora está en suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, pero imposiblemente. No hay lagrimas que caen por la cuenca de sus ojos o estén asomándose preparadas para salir en cualquier momento. No, su rostro solo está teñido por un intenso dolor, el cual no a experimentado nunca en su vida. Y este en su modo de desesperación, agarro la saeta de la ballesta y se la saco con sumo dolor, nunca había sentido tal experiencia de esta sensación dolorosa, y pudo ver su camisa y su chaleco teñirse de sangre carmesí.

Y lo peor que fue rodeado de soldados que exigen su muerte, uno de ellos (Obvio uno de los vestidos con pieles de lobo) se acerca y balancea su espada con fuerza, determinado a decapitarlo y liquidarlo de forma rápida e indolora. No hay nada más que hacer

Ahora él va a morir, va a morir por su arrogancia, va a morir por su curiosidad, va a morir por su orgullo, él va a morir y nada puede hacer para evitarlo. Pero... Si hubiese una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad de vivir y ver, aunque sea una vez más a su amada Florencia, a su cariñoso padre, a sus divertidos hermanos, a su querida hermana y a su hermosa madre. Ezio tomaría, sin importar que, sin importar las consecuencias, el tomaría sin dudar un solo segundo.

Entonces ocurrió. Una explosión de luz cegó a todos en el coliseo, y de seguro llamo la atención de los habitantes cercanos. Cuando la cegadora luz desapareció, se escuchó la majestuoso y melodiosa voz de una mujer

"Donde... ¿Estoy?" Todos los presentes se voltearon hacia donde escucharon la voz.

Los hombres quedaron cautivados. Ezio quedo cautivado. La belleza de esta mujer era... De otro mundo, no existe palabra en su vocabulario ni en ningún otro que pueda hacer tal hazaña, describir la belleza de la mujer, era imposible.

La mente de Ezio solo pensaba dos cosas, rojo y dorado. El color de la vestimenta y cabellos de esa misteriosa mujer aún más hermosa que su propia madre. Afortunadamente para él, no solo se fijó en eso, sino también en como sostiene una clase de espada totalmente roja. El no dijo nada, tampoco es que pudiese hablar, su mente seguía intentando procesar el hecho que existiese un ser tan hermoso, tan bello.

Esta chica es de cabellera rubia de baja estatura (1,60 metros) y ojos verdes. Es de tez blanca caucásica, esbelta y con una hermosa figura delgada que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Y porta un largo vestido rojo de diseño militar con una porción transparente en la parte delantera de la falda junto con un par de botas metálicas que le llega a las rodillas con tacón. Y porta en su mano una larga espada totalmente roja con su filo irregular (como una espada Kris Moro).

Y su nombre es uno de los ''emperadores'' más crueles superando con creces a otros tiranos como Calígula, Cesar o Cómodo…pero en esta ocasión es una emperatriz….

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus germanicus, quinto emperador romano con fama de haber sido una tirana, cosa que ella no niega. Al ser un emperador pocas cosas logran sorprenderla, como las cosas bellas, pero no es momento de eso. Ella reconoce muy bien el lugar en el que esta, después de todo ella estuvo en el Coliseo varias veces durante su mandato. Sin embargo, ella no lo recordaba tan... Demacrado, ahora mismo es solo una sombra de la belleza que emanaba antes, cosa que le desagradaba sin fin ¿Quién se atrevió a arruinar tal belleza? Sea quien sea, morirá si lo encuentra

La emperatriz observa el lugar en busca de vida, al mismo tiempo que información entra en su cabeza aclarando su nuevo propósito. Tal parece que debe proteger a alguno de los presentes (¿Pero a cuál de ellos?) Eso no lo sabe, por lo que se dejara guiar por su instinto y juzgar como ella sola sabe... Por la belleza

Y los primeros en observar fueron ahora los nerviosos hombres vestidos con piel de lobo y los guardias que temblaban por esta aura de muerte que desprendía la hermosa mujer.

\- (¿Veamos... ¿Esos hombres no, son feos... Esos con pelaje animal? No, eso no es bello)-Pensó Nero con desagrado al ver tal ''atrocidad'' en su estilo de moda, hasta los guardias que usan color rojo con armaduras metálicas, estaban ''fuera de moda'' en su opinión de la joven emperatriz

Luego redirigió su atención al joven ezio que seguía adolorido por la herida de la saeta, pero seguía hipnotizado por la belleza de la mujer y de alguna manera no le ha afectado esa aura que desprendía la rubia.

\- (Hmm veamos…. ese joven herido, el si es bello de una forma única y aparte siento algo cálido y único en su corazón…Si él debe ser…Mi Pretor)-Dijo finalmente Nero con una bella sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al joven auditor sabiendo a quien cuidar de ahora en adelante,

Pero noto como el joven sangra en su hombro…algo que la hizo enfurecer a la emperatriz

\- (... ¿Quién le hizo daño a mi pretor!?)-Pensó con furia la rubia apretando fuertemente su espada

Al final Ella solo dio una afilada mirada que estremeció a todos los hombres que amenazaban la vida de su preciado pretor, incluso el joven Ezio se sintió muy intimidado al ver la mirada Asesina de la chica, las pocas veces que ha visto esa mirada de muerte han sido la de su madre María y su hermana Claudia

Entonces se movió, tan rápido que nadie la vio, tan rápido que ningún soldado Borgia o de los Rómulo supo que murió hasta que murió.

Enojaron a la emperatriz equivocada.

Luego de terminar la carnicería, se enfrentó al único testigo de toda la escena y este era Ezio que quedo solamente sorprendido y aterrado por ver tal…carnicería provocada por la rubia, fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de gritar auxilio ahora por los caídos guardias.

Y con una gran sonrisa arrogante y un tono soberbio Nero menciono a su nuevo Master

-"¿Tu... Eres mi Pretor?"-Pregunto con una voz tranquila a Ezio sorprendiéndolo todavía…quera eso de Pretor

A pesar de que ella sabe que lo es, debe asegurarse que su pretor está al tanto de su nueva situación de sobre la guerra del grial y de los nuevos servants.

"... ¿Qué?"-Respondió con mucha duda Ezio a Nero y esta alza una ceja ante lo confundido que su pretor o master demostraba con su expresión.

Suspirando para sí misma, ella le actualizara la nueva información de lo que lo espera para el futuro entre ella como su Servant y el cómo su Pretor/Master

Y por supuesto, lo hará a su manera. De una manera hermosa y bella como solo el Servant Clase Saber Nero Claudius puede darle

\- (Mmm veamos ¿Cómo debo comenzar? Incluso si tengo una idea de lo que ocurre, no es mucho realmente. Pero por algo se empieza) "Por si no lo sabes pretor, estamos en la Heaven's Feel, la no muy conocida Guerra por el Santo Grial. Hecha para entrener a un 'vampiro' inmortal" en humilde opinión, ella lo explico de una forma bastante simple y rápida "En dicha Guerra pelearan siete 'Sirvientes' liderados por siete magos. Esta la clase Rider, la clase Lancer y la clase Saber" ella se detuvo por unos segundos luego de decir 'Saber' "... El resto no es importante, solo debes saber que la única clase importante y la más fuerte es la clase Saber. Lo cual deja en claro cuál es mi clase" ella termino con una sonrisa arrogante sabiendo que su master/pretor tiene todos los conocimientos necesarios para ganar la Guerra-Dijo Nero lo más resumido y entendible posible a Ezio y este abrió completamente los ojos sumamente anonadado.

"... ¿Guerra?" Ahora sí que sí, oficialmente Ezio Auditore está completamente perdido. Primero casi es asesinado, segundo presencia una carnicería, tercero esta hermosa mujer dice muchas cosas que no conocía ¿Una Guerra? Seguro que es una broma, pero... Si no lo es ¿Cómo entro? ¿Por qué el? ¿Y lo más importante, ¡Como se lo explicara a su tío, no! ¿Peor a su madre? Tal vez el universo mismo desea su muerte y provoco todo este tipo de situaciones locas para deshacerse del...

Simplemente genial…la vida de Ezio Auditore acaba de cambiar un giro de 360 grados

\- (Esto no me puede estar pasando…por suerte el tío Mario sigue durmiendo)-Pensó Ezio con leve suspiro de alivio

Ya de por si desobedeció ordenes de su tío, se metió una zona prohibida, se enfrentó a un grupo de guardias y un grupo de fanáticos vestidos con pieles de lobo donde casi lo asesinaban donde de una manera que todavía no se esperaba que fuera salvado por una hermosa rubia que está en un instante asesinaría sin misericordia alguno ante sus perseguidores

Y lo peor de todo era de que ella lo llamaba como su Pretor/Maestro y le hablo de una guerra por el grial…por suerte ni su tio o su madre están aquí para liquidarlo….

Y en ese entonces se escucharon unas pisadas de alguien corriendo….

Y el tío Mario Auditore con una mirada seria en su único ojo mirando a su sobrino.

-Ezio Auditore da Fierenze …en qué demonios te has metido esta vez…y quien es esta hermosa jovencita-Pregunto un enojado Mario y mirando a su herido sobrino y una linda rubia y una pila de cuerpos destazados.

-Umu. Con que te llamas Ezio mi querido Pretor. Y para su información señor…soy Nero Claudis Caesas Augustus y soy la Servant de mi Pretor Ezio-Respondio la rubia con cierto orgullo al tio de los auditore dejando sumamente sorprendido que esta chica se hallara nombrado como una Sirvienta de su sobrino.

Y miro nuevamente a Ezio con una mirada de que estaba en serios problemas a lo cual Ezio trago en seco saliva al sentir esa mirada intimidante de su sobrino y solamente presentía mucho dolor y problemas que le traería esta rubia

\- (Enserio creo que debí haberme quedado en la posada…esto dolerá.)-Pensó un Ezio mirando tanto a su tío y a su nueva Servant que no sabía que fue lo mejor o lo peor que le ha pasado

Muy bien con eso termina el prologo

Ufff un poco largo como lo tenía planeado, pero se ha logrado este nuevo proyecto que meses lo estaba haciendo con un nuevo compañero que me estuvo ayudando al tanto de la franquicia de Fate

Y bueno ahora nos centraremos en esta historia entre el assassin Ezio auditore y la emperatriz Nero y usare como base la triologia de Ezio y elementos y partes de Fate Grand Order para dar un nuevo toque de Assassins Creed y Fate

Y bueno antes de irme, estaré escribiendo lo más que se pueda el siguiente capítulo para ir avanzando de poco a poco y con ello ver más ideas de otros servants, para este fic, y bueno sus reviews serán bien recibidos y le den una oportunidad a este nuevo fic que estoy seguro que les gustaran al igual que otras más ideas que tengo o mejor dicho tenemos en mente heh.

Hasta el momento estos son los servants y masters hasta ahora

Ezio Auditore da Fierenze- Nero Claudis Caesar Augustus

Bueno espero sorprenderlos para el siguiente capitulo heh.

Sin más me despido

Hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

La emperatriz Romana y adiós Roma.

**-En una parte de la ciudad de Roma, Italia-**

**-En una parte del Coliseo Romano-**

**-Año 1475 D.C-**

Nuevamente en Roma, Italia en pleno coliseo Romano, lugar de sede de la máxima obra hecha por el hombre del antiguo imperio Romano (junto con el Partenón y el Arco de Tito) se encontraban un par de jóvenes y un adulto mayor en el centro del coliseo Romano

Desde un joven adolescente de unos 16 años de edad, cabello largo con cola de caballo, ojos de color marrón oscuro, tez claro, de complexión esbelto-delgado junto con una altura de 1,70 metros de altura (Ezio Auditore).

Una joven mujer de aparentemente de 18 años de edad, cabellera larga y rubia, ojos verdes esmeralda, tez caucásica, complexión esbelta y delgada que cualquier mujer de esta época envidiaría y una altura de 1,60 metros de altura (Nero Claudis)

Y por último un adulto mayor de 40 años de edad con cabellera larga que le llega al hombro de tez claro, complexión esbelta, de 1,80 metros de altura, y lo más notorio de él era que porta una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que se mostraba que ya había perdido la vista de dicho ojo (Mario Auditore).

-Ezio Auditore Da Fierenze…con un demonio…me puedes explicar ¿Por qué estas a estas horas de noche con varios cuerpos de guardias y de los seguidores de Rómulo? …y ¿Quién es esta chica? -Pregunto en tono de Regaño Mario Auditore con el ceño fruncido hacia su sobrino Ezio

Y este estaba un mar de Nervios en cómo se lo tendría que explicar todo lo ocurrido ante su Tío, y no podría mentirle ya que están dentro del Coliseo Romano, rodeado de pilas de cuerpos donde la mayoría están rebanados y pocos en piezas, pero la mayoría están muertos sean guardias y hombres vestidos con pieles de lobo y una hermosa joven rubia armada con una espada con curvas de color rojo y vestida con un elegante, pero llamativo vestido Rojo.

Bien otra metida más de pata por parte de Ezio Auditore.

-Bueno Tío veras…solamente quería explorar mejor el Coliseo y me llamo la curiosidad del porque no está permitido de sus visitas de noche y bueno…ya sabes lo que ocurrió después-Respondió Ezio de manera un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada de molestia de Mario Auditore y una curiosa por parte de Nero.

-esta no es excusa de que te hallas expuesto ante tales peligros, pudiste haber muerto por tu imprudencia acaso quiere dar un susto a tu familia y a mí y la jovencita-Pregunto nuevamente Mario ahora con expresión seria del Auditore mayor por ver el peligro que se había expuesto su sobrino y viendo a estos tipos sabía quiénes eran y eran una amenaza para su familia, y aun no se pregunta del porque que esta chica estaba aquí.

-en verdad lo siento Tío, no podía dormir por la curiosidad de conocer el Coliseo y en solamente quería dar una visita rápida, pero…me topé con esos tipos vestidos con pieles de lobo que comenzaron a aullar como locos sacando dagas de hueso y algunos guardias que sacaron sus espadas hacía en mi contra, y no tuve más opción que salir corriendo, y bueno como veras uno de ellos me hirió con un disparo de una ballesta. Y para serte sincero, no pensé que sobreviviría ya que me tenían acorralado y cerré los ojos para que esto terminara…y de pronto una luz dorada con tonos rojizos apareció ella y esta al verme herido comenzó a asesinar a cada uno en segundos y de ahí todo acabo-Respondió Ezio de manera sincera hacia su Tío Mario y este comprendió un poco mejor de lo que hizo su rebelde sobrino, era tal como su hermano menor Giovanni, y sus otros sobrinos Federico y Petruccio Auditore.

Lo único bueno que está sano y salvo, bueno casi n si no fuera por la herida menor que tiene en el hombro y cansancio, de ahí estaba en óptimas condiciones por parte de Ezio

Lo malo que ahora con ese hecho…llamara mucho la atención por parte de esos fanáticos vestidos con pieles de Lobo y esos guardias, ahora tendrán más vigilancia hacia el coliseo ante sospechosos

Pero había una duda que le tenía en la cabeza…y era quien era esta rubia vestida con un vestido largo y la espada serpentina de color rojo. Había algo que decía que era de temer, pero a la vez está tranquila…pero más que esta cerca de su sobrino.

-Sobrino… ¿es esta jovencita que asesino a todos estos guardias? -Pregunto con cierta cautela Mario hacia su sobrino y la joven Rubia que todavía quería una exploración por parte de su Pretor hacia ese llamado Tío.

-Bueno veras Tío…hehehe…lo que pude entender que se llama Nero y es mi…Servant- Respondió Ezio a su sobrino con cierto nerviosismo ya que pudo sentir las intensas miradas tanto de su Tío y de su Servant y para el joven Auditore sentía que las miradas lo estaban asesinando en plena vista.

El primero por parte de su Tío lo miraba como si ya hubiera perdido la cabeza ya que aún no creía que esta jovencita pudiera hacer tal atrocidad en asesinar a diestra y siniestra a estos guardias borgia y los seguidores de Rómulo

Mientras que por Nero esta miraba a su Pretor se ponía muy nervioso ante su tío y en como la Presento, talvez necesitaba un poco más de sus clases de historia por parte de la Servant Rubia.

-Umu, Pretor deja que yo me presente tal cual debe hacer una emperatriz. Soy Nero, Servant de Clase Saber y estoy al servicio de mi querido Pretor Ezio-Se había presentado Nero de manera breve a Mario dejado más confundido en que los nombres de Servant clase Saber y Pretor.

Y antes de que Mario pudiera replicar hacia la emperatriz, su sobrino se le adelanta

-Tío, lo que dijo es cierto…ella es la servant llamada Nero Claudis Caesar Augustus Germanicus, y es de la Clase Saber y digamos que ella está a mi servicio de por vida-Respondió Ezio a su Tío a lo cual aún sorprendido en que su querido sobrino tuviera a una emperatriz romana, no cabía en su sorpresa, pero notando que amos decían la verdad, debía aceptarla,

Aunque le preocupaba en como reaccionaria su familia al ver que Ezio tendría una servant muy hermosa…que dios se apiadara su alma en cómo le tomaría su querida cuñada María Auditore y su sobrina Claudia.

-Ba bene señorita Nero, tal como me ha descrito veo que por algún designo del destino, estas vinculado a mi sobrino Ezio y veo que para el bien y debo agradecerte de corazón por salvarlo, tienes toda mi gratitud-Dijo en tono de agradecimiento Mario a la rubia emperatriz que se asintió de manera orgullosa en ver que por lo menos el tio de su Pretor le agradecía, aunque pro dentro siempre protegería a su querido pretor.

-Umu, como es mi pretor es el deber como su servant que deba protegerlo a cualquier costo-Dijo Nero con una leve sonrosa hacia el joven Auditore que se sintió sonroja al tener alguien muy hermosa en que está dispuesta a protegerla, aunque se incomodó en que una mujer lo proteja, se suponía que debiera ser atreves…o eso creían por parte de los auditores.

-Bien Nero, necesito que me ayudes a cargar a Ezio hacia un médico, debido que tiene una herida por disparo de una Saeta en el hombro-Pidió Mario a Nero y está sin dudarlo levanto el hombro lesionado de Ezio al suyo, y en el otro en la de Mario.

Y ambos salieron de la entrada trasera del Coliseo Romano, y por esta ocasión Mario agradecía de manera mental en que Nero hallara eliminado a los guardias de la casa Borgia y los seguidores de Rómulo, por lo menos tendrán el recorrido sin peligro mientras llevan a su sobrino lesionado a un Médico o Boticario cercano.

**-Varios minutos después-**

Luego de abandonar del Coliseo Romano, Tanto Nero y la familia Auditore tanto Mario y Ezio siguieron caminando por la fría noche de Roma y pudieron disfrutar de la compañía de ambos 3, en especial la de Nero con su Pretor Ezio, aunque fuera un joven e inocente Joven, pudo sentir en su interior esa bondad y esa inquebrantable determinación parecida a la de su confiable Pretor en su antigua vida pasada.

Por suerte no había aldeanos o civiles en las afuera les dio un cierto alivio a los tres, lo último que quería era un soplón que los delatara, y pudieron notar a unos metros una tienda improvisada con una carreta-escritorio donde estaba un sujeto vestido con una túnica negra, sombrero de copa baja de color negro guantes negros y con una tétrica mascara de cuervo con lentes en los ojos.

**(imagínense a los primeros médicos en la edad media y en plena época de la peste negra)**

-Ben trovato doctor, mi sobrino necesita una sutura y que le cure la herida-Dijo Mario al doctor que este lo analizo al joven Ezio y este suspiro nuevamente.

-Hmmm no me sorprende verlos aquí a estas horas…veamos que tienes jovencito...hmmm esto tiene mal aspecto-Dijo el Doctor al ver la saeta incrustada en el hombro de Ezio.

-No es nada doctor urghh…-Dijo Ezio con mueca de dolor a lo cual suspiraron de frustración por parte de si tío por tal herida.

-No se resista joven, esto tiene solución, pero necesitare que aguante por unos segundos-Pidió el medico a Ezio, y él le hizo señas tanto a Mario y a Nero en que lo sujetaran de tras mientras que él toma la saeta incrustada en el hombro de Ezio

Y este último apretó fuertemente los dientes, haciendo todo lo posible de no gemir de dolor y con sola la vista le decía al médico que lo haga ya.

Y en un satamente el medico jalo la saeta del hombro de Ezio viendo que la flecha solamente le había penetrado en la parte carnosa del brazo, por suerte no toco ni venas o arterias o inclusive el hueso, sí que es un joven con mucha suerte.

-Esta de suerte jovencito, la saeta lo hubiera dejado con una herida de gravedad, pero fue solo un daño superficial y se podrá curar con botica-Dijo el médico a Ezio a lo cual dieron un suspiro de Alivio en los tres, y más por parte de Nero en ver que su querido pretor aguanto mucho el dolor como tal debe ser un master.

Y luego de varias aplicaciones de botica diluida y en pasta en la herida de Ezio está la vendo con unas vendas de tela y las ato bien para que sanara bien.

-Listo joven, su herida sanara en unos días, solamente necesitara de Reposo y deje que la medicina haga su trabajo-Recomendó el doctor a Ezio a lao cual acatado sin dudarlo.

-Grazie doctor, y ten por el servicio dado-Dijo Mario sacando una bolsa con Florines por el servicio dado por el doctor y este lo acepto.

-Grazie y ahora vayan a descansar-Dijo el Medico despidiéndose de los tres involucrados hacia la posada

Y ahora si los tres se dirigían hacia la posada ahora sí que se encontraban agotados y cansados luego de una noche bastante turbia por parte de Ezio y Nero y ahora si querían descansar.

Y por suerte todavía está abierta la posada donde se había instalado Mario y tuvo que pedir una habitación extra por cortesía por Nero, y Mario tuvo que pagar servicio extra, pero para el dinero no había problema, era menos por todo lo que hizo la rubia por proteger a su sobrino.

Y ahora si al dejar a Ezio en su habitación para que descansara de su herida, Mario se dirigió hacia su habitación no sin antes dar unas buenas noches a Nero a lo cual también replico también dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

Y los tres se acostaron hacia sus respectivas camas luego de una noche problemática y dejando que los ojos se cierren.

**-Varias horas después-**

**-2 am-**

**-Cerca de la Isla del Tíber en la Posada-**

Nuevamente en la posada donde estaban los dos familiares Auditore donde Ezio ya dormía placido en su cama luego de que fuera atendido por un Médico cercas de la Isla, y Mario Auditore este ya dormido de manera profunda, ambos trataban de disfrutar las pocas horas de dormir luego de una noche agitada por parte de ambos, en especial por parte de Ezio

Eso, por una parte, ya que cierta Emperatriz no podía conciliar el sueño ya que aun seguía perpleja en ver su amado Coliseo en un estado Deplorable y deprimente.

Qué demonios le ha ocurrido, como alguien ha arruinado una obra maestra, como es el Coliseo Romano, un lugar digno de una emperatriz y para su amado pueblo para que disfrutara el entretenimiento que le puede brindar el imperio. Como peleas a muerte de Gladiadores, matanza de cristianos y de criminales.

Oh como adorable esos momentos gloriosos cuando la emperatriz del imperio Romano

Y estaba esperando que su Pretor y su tío se quedaran dormidos, ya la emperatriz ya podía hacer lo que quería hacer luego de que fuera convocada por su master

Explorar y ver lo que ocurrió con amada ciudad y su imperio y como está esta decadente.

Sin tiempo que perder, la rubia salió de la posada con sumo cuidado y comenzó a explorar por toda la ciudad de Roma ya que quería ver lo que ha ocurrido durante estos años o siglos que ha estado ausente tras su suicidio como emperatriz.

**-Varias horas después-**

Han pasado por lo meno horas luego de que Nero se había ido a explorar por toda la ciudad de Roma Sola, y aunque para un ser humano le fuera imposible explorar toda una gran ciudad en una noche, para una servant como lo es Nero no había mucho problema en explorar por toda la ciudad y comenzó desde la parte más extensa de Roma en la Zona Sur de Roma en el Barrio Viejo donde pudo explorar mejor el Coliseo Romano desde el interior y se horrorizo al ver el estado deplorare sin vida que esta ese monumental edificio, por pura suerte seguía en una pieza, pero no era el mismo coliseo que ella visitaba cuando había espectáculo.

Luego de aquello se dirigió a la zona noreste en el distrito campaña donde pudo visualizar los acueductos de su predecesor Claudio en pésimas condiciones, algunas estaban partidas, y otras muy desgastadas causando gran malestar en la emperatriz al ver la máxima obra creada por su antecesor siendo destruido, era algo que no podía soportar por parte de la Rubia. Luego de aquello visito el antiguo campamento pretoriano, lugar de sede donde entrenaba la guardia de elite de los emperadores, también es el lugar donde conoció su querido Pretor, se entristecía en cómo estaba ese lugar abandonado.

De ahí paso a la Zona del centro donde está la zona más urbanizada de Toda Roma y debía admitir que había mejorado mucho de manera de infraestructura, pero en lo social veía a muchos habitantes demacrados y decaídos. Para ella no le gustaba la condición que vivian sus ciudadanos e hizo todo lo posible para contentarlos. Mientras exploraba pudo notar varios edificios interesantes como el Partenón Romano que debía admitir que tenía clase, el Mausoleo de Augusto, junto a otros montes donde se encontraba el Senado imperial, y los Ríos Tíber y sus puentes que la conectaba

Y por último en la zona del Noroeste que era la Zona del vaticano Nerio vio sumamente sorprendida las edificaciones mucho más elegantes y estilizados, pero le chorizo al verla llena de cristianos y peregrinos por el puente y por el castillo Sant Angel y parte de la basílica de San Pedro

(recuerden que en esta época Nerón como emperador de Roma fue uno de los más temidos y crueles tanto para su pueblo, y para cualquiera que se oponían en especial tras el gran incendio de Roma que ella lo provoco)

Al ver tanta corrupción palpable en esta Zona se alejó lo más rápido, pero se estaba hiperventilando por ver tanta furia en sus ojos al ver su amada ciudad tan decaída, sin vida y corruptible, enserio que demonios había pasado durante todos estos años tras su suicidio como emperatriz, como dejaron que decayera el imperio en tan poco tiempo.

Nero se dirigió hacia el suroeste hacia la isla del Tíber lugar sede donde se fundó Roma por la antigua leyenda donde los gemelos Rómulo y Remo fueron amamantados por una Loba. Y pudo notar que este lugar aún tenía edificaciones entre lo antiguo con lo moderno dando comodidad a la emperatriz.

Ya al final de su recorrido se dirigió nuevamente hacia el barrio viejo de Roma al Sur donde pudo mejor las edificaciones que habían quedado pendientes por explorar como el Monte Palatino, el Arco de Tito, la Basílica de Majencio, la pirámide de Cestia y los acueductos que conectaba desde el Sur de Roma.

Pero había una zona particular que se le hacía muy reconocible, y esta fue a explorar lo más rápido posible y en minutos pudo visualizar en las entradas de las Termas de trajano una zona donde ella siempre le encantaba estar,

El Domus Aurea…o lo que queda del lugar era el lugar donde ella lo construyo en s tiempo como emperatriz, aunque mayor parte aprovecho el lugar luego del gran incendio de roma que había provocado para crear un teatro para las obras de tragedia y comedia que ella popularizo en su tiempo como emperatriz, pero al verlo semi destruido donde solo quedaba una parte de su estructurado un poco intacta vio que aún se mantenía parte del suelo y mitad de las paredes y un cacho del techo.

Nero camino de manera cautelosa lo que quedaba del Domus Aurea y se sino nostálgica al caminar lo que queda del teatro romano, recordaba cada momento que estuvo aquí en su tiempo cuando era una emperatriz y las actuaciones que daba tanto a los ciudadanos que quisiera verla actuar…pero había algo que la dejo totalmente furiosa

Dentro del edifico estaba siendo vandalizado por estos sujetos que en total eran una docena de tipos vestidos con pieles de lobo o como lo había descrito Mario los seguidores de Rómulo, desde rayar las paredes con sangre de animal con imágenes tribales de Lobos y de un Toro, en verdad esto ya no lo puede soportar más la rubia

Ya había tolerado mucho ver su amada ciudad en ruinas, sin color, corrupta y la mayoría de los edificios en pleno deterioro o en el peor de los casos semi destruido.

(Ya va siendo el momento… de mostrarles porque en la antigua Roma éramos los más temidos)

La emperatriz comenzó a liberar instinto asesino. Para hacer notar su presencia. Solo les tomó unos segundos a la docena de enemigos que ella detectó, darse la vuelta y mirarla directamente a sus ojos que no mostraban emociones, estaban completamente vacios. Pudiendo dar miedo a cualquiera que pudiera pensar 2 veces antes de atacarla. Claro… sus oponentes actuales no lo pensaron dos veces, error grave.

"Auuu" 2 de ellos la señalaron y se avalanzaron sobre ella con dagas en las manos. Claramente tenían la intención de matarla o hacer algo peor, pensando que era una damisela sin capacidad para defenderse…

"Que ilusos" murmuro con decepción, extendiendo su mano, una llamarada de fuego de la cual salió en el aire, su amada espada, Aetus Estus (La Flama Original). Agarrándola antes que toque el suelo, se disponía a cortar a los hombres de Rómulo, los cuales ya estaban sobre ella.

Haciendo 3 rápidos, fluidos y elegantes cortes los atravesó como si fuera mantequilla. Sus oponentes se dividieron en pedacitos mientras un río de sangre salía disparado para todos lados, a lo que ella salto con gracia hacia atrás evitando cualquier gota de sangre que podría haber caído en ella

Por los cortes, sus cabezas se salieron de sus cuellos, sus torsos y brazos terminaron en 2 partes, y al final sus cinturas se separaron de lo que quedaba de su parte superior.

Sin embargo, esta escena hizo nada en detener a sus restantes enemigos, de hecho, solo los hizo enojar aún más por la muerte de sus camaradas.

Uno de ellos, el cual tenía una ballesta, le apunto y disparo. Debía admitir que su precisión era bastante buena, si no hubiera sido ella o cualquier otro Espíritu Heroico con un mínimo de habilidad de reacción, estaría muerto.

Pero para su mala suerte no estaban frente a un cualquiera, sino ante Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, el Emperador de las Rosas.

Sin grandes dificultades detuvo la flecha con su mano izquierda, mientras que concentraba mana en su fiel espada, la cual inmediatamente se bañó en un intenso fuego. Y de un simple balanceo genero una bola de fuego del tamaño de un humano, este ataque dio sin problemas en su blanco, el cual era hombre con piel de lobo que seguía sosteniendo la ballesta sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Al mismo tiempo que ella hacia esto, otros 8 cargaron sobre ella. La atacaban por todas las direcciones, incluso habían 2 que saltaron del techo de edificios cercanos.

Sin duda pensando que al usar los números podrían doblegarla.

\- (Que irritante)- era molesto que un emperador tenga que encargarse de la basura. Simples mortales querían terminar la vida de un ser cuyos poderes no llegarían a entender, poderes de los cuales rompe la lógica de la realidad.

Si fueran en otras circunstancias ella podría haberlo encontrado lindo, hasta adorable que unas hormigas quieran acabar con un dios como ella, pero luego de ver como su hermosa ciudad había caído en la decadencia y los actos inhumanos que estos realizaban.

Solo podía sentir molestia y repugnancia.

Con la flecha aun en su mano. La lanzo hacia uno de los que estaba en el aire, específicamente el que estaba delante de ella, con en el nivel de fuerza que uso, estaba segura que la velocidad de la flecha mínimamente duplicaba la que podía generar la ballesta.

Para esquivar los ataques de los enemigos en tierra. Dio un salto alto, muy alto, posicionándose sobre el que estaba detrás de ella en el aire.

Dándole un fuerte puñetazo que hizo dar un giro de 360° a su cabeza, terminando con su vida con simpleza

(Quedan 7. Uno de ellos escondido, posiblemente está esperando una oportunidad o muerto de miedo como para moverse)

No deseando alargar esto más, esta vez fue Nero quien cargo, haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrehumana, cerro las distancias en menos de un parpadeo.

Sosteniendo la cabeza del que estaba en el medio con una mano, la estrello con el que estaba a su izquierda, al momento en que hicieron contacto se escuchó un repugnante sonido huesos rompiéndose. Sus cráneos fueron aplastados sin la posibilidad que puedan oponer resistencia.

(2 menos, quedan 5) ella no disfrutaba para nada esta masacre, fueron ellos mismos fueron los que se lo buscaron.

Los 4 que estaban a la vista intentaron tomar distancia por el pánico de encontrarse con este monstruo, lo único que querían ahora mismo era escapar.

Pero ya no había retorno.

Sin mostrar piedad de una patada al hombre de Rómulo más cercano a ella, lo envía a volar, rompiéndole la columna vertebral y varias costillas que apuñalaron sus pulmones. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que muera.

Para este momento los únicos quedaban ni se movían y miraban a la rubia emperatriz con miedo goteando de sus poros, incluso uno de ellos se orino encima.

Los temidos hombres de Rómulo reducidos a nada más que una sombra de lo que eran.

El olor de la orina hizo que Nero se cubra su delicada y bella nariz con su perfecta mano izquierda, mientras su rostro pasaba de indiferente a uno asqueado.

"Qué asco" dijo en voz alta para que la escuchen "Este es su castigo por todas sus fechorías y pecados" alzo a Aetus Estus en dirección al cielo, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, mientras una pequeña torrente de fuego se mecía a su alrededor como una simple brisa "¡Conviértanse en ceniza y ardan en el infierno por la eternidad!" Descendió su espada hasta el suelo y fueron consumidos, su muerte fue fugaz, para cuando el fuego desapareció, las cenizas restantes se juntaron con el polvo, era imposible distinguirlos (si es que había algo para empezar)

Solo queda uno.

La mujer bajita ni se tomó la molestia de buscarlo con la mirada, simplemente dejo salir su instinto asesino en su totalidad, no lo contuvo en absoluto.

Fue fácil y rápido, con lo asustado que debe de haber estado, sumado al intenso instinto asesino de la rubia.

Ella no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que posiblemente tuvo un ataque al corazón. Su teoría se hizo realidad cuando escucho el ruido sordo de la caída y su sentido de la audición dejo de identificar el sonido de los latidos.

"Este es el karma que ustedes mismos buscaron" suspiro pesadamente, ella realmente no disfrutaba las masacres "Solo espero que no tenga que hacer esto continuamente" las masacres sin oposición no eran hermosa después de todo.

Mientras ella volvía a hacia donde se hospedaba su pretor y su tío. No pudo evitar pensar en su amada Roma.

(Querida Roma… veo que fuiste consumida por la corrupción y avaricia… no te preocupes) sus ojos mostraban una ardiente determinación y espíritu.

"Juro que te devolveré a tu antigua gloria en nombre de los Verdaderos Emperadores"

**-10 minutos después-**

Luego de haber masacrado a una docena de esos seguidores de Rómulo en el antigua sede del Domus Aurea, Nero ya comenzó a tranquilizarse luego de desatar toda su furia ante estos vestidos con pieles de Lobo que osaron en vandalizar su preciado edificio ahora en Ruinas, no podía tolelar mas de eso y decidió acabarlos cada uno de esos miserables seguidores de Rómulo hhhh fue tan sencillo que ni cansancio tenia, ni eran dignos de su Noble Phantom….no se merecían una muerte gloriosa por parte de Nero.

Al ver todo ese caos provocado, Nero decidió retirase del lugar no sin antes ver su preciado teatro con una leve sonrisa esperándola verla otra vez reconstruida y volverla a su antigua gloria.

\- (Umu. Espero verte nuevamente mi querido teatro ya construido para verte una vez más para que pueda actuar nuevamente)-Pensó Nero despidiéndose del lugar con una sonrisa, dejando atrás la pila de cuerpos entre cercenadas, decapitadas y algunos calcinados atrás.

Y viendo que quedaba como unas horas antes del amanecer, Nero regreso en minutos a la posada donde aún seguían plácidamente dormidos tanto su querido Pretor Ezio y su Tío Mario auditore, donde este último roncaba, y Nero aprovechando que estos dos no sintieron que ella se había ido hace unos horas atrás, Nero por fin decidió dormir en la cama que bajo su criterio, es cómoda y decente, a pesar que estaba un lugar donde residen los plebeyos, era muy cómoda y suave, donde la Rubia se durmió cómodamente.

**-Varias horas después-**

**-10 am-**

De regreso en la posada cerca del Rio Tíber, los tres invitados ya habían dejado la pasada luego de una noche muy larga y problemática para los tres en especial en cierta Rubia, que seguía estirándose las extremidades, luego de su actividad clandestina de ayer en la noche.

Por suerte ya todo había terminado esa caótica noche, y hoy es un nuevo día, donde Mario ya había pedido un carruaje donde partirían rumbo hacia Florencia, tierra natal de Ezio, ya que hoy terminaba su año sabático

Y notando que podía aprovechar las ultimas horas antes de partir, Mario junto a su sobrino y su sirvan a dar un último recorrido donde la llevo a una herrería local donde quería comprarle como un regalo a Ezio una espada con que se defendiera.

Y este al principio se quería negar, pero ante el convencimiento tanto de su Tío y de Nero, acepto que su tío le comprara una espada.

Y al final obtuvo en sus manos una espada larga Romana y una Gladius.

La primera por recomendación de Mario al ser una espada me tamaño medio ligera y fácil de manejar, y la Gladius por petición de Nero ya que, a su criterio de la emperatriz, su pretor debe llevar siempre una Gladios como todo legionario romano debe llevar.

Y luego de que le pagara al herrero, Mario llevo junto a Ecio y Nero hacia el carruaje donde los llevaría a los tres rumbo a Florencia.

Y ambos dieron una última mirada a la capital de Italia donde cierta rubia tenía algo en mente ya que no será la última vez que vea su amada ciudad.

\- (Umu, volveré mi amada Roma, Pretor y yo te rescataremos de esos inmundos Borgia)-Pensó Nero mirando la capital con fuerte determinación en que un día cumplirá su promesa.

y los tres se sentaron en el carruaje disfrutando de la vista que daba las afueras de Roma ya que dentro de días llegarían a Florencia

muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

pero antes los reviews

_**Sr. Morning Star**_

Buenas amigo gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara, y claro que lo continuare, y muchas gracias por dar tu apoyo a este fic, eso me da fuerzas a que siga continuando y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

_**ShirouEmiyaUBW**_

Buenas amigo, muchas gracias por el review y me alegro que te halla gustado y claro que habrá servants en este fic y si afectara algunas cosas en la historia de Assassins creeds tras su presencia, y ya veremos que ocurrirá despues y bueno espero sorprenderte mas en este capitulo y gracias por el apoyo al Fic.

Bueno antes que nada gracias muchas gracias por apoyar al este fic y habrá mas capítulos proximos

Bueno sin mas me despido

Hasta la proximoa


End file.
